fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Exar Tremayne
Exar Tremayne (エクサルトレメイン Ekuzaaru Turemainu) is an appallingly strong Dragon Slayer. The member of Dragon Soul, the infamous and extremely powerful Dark Guild consisting of Dragon Slayers. He is one of the exemplars of the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers wielding the elements of Shadows and Lightning. By being raised and taught by the Shadow Dragon Saura, and then by implanting the Lightning Dragon Slayer Lacrima into his body, Exar archieved the ability to possess both natural and artificial powers of the Dragon Slayer. He spent about 3 months in the Skyhunter Guild, but soon realised, that none of the Guild members were deserving his respect. Not even respect, they did not deserve his mercy, strange voice was saying to him. Subdued to orders of the Darknight Identity awaken in him, he then destroyed the Guild and attempted to kill everyone, who was the member of it, although he let the members escape. Exar was travelling across the Earthland in search of mages, who use the same rare type of magic as he does and to find the ones to share his point of view on the domination of Dragon Slayers over the world. And he found his refuge in the Dragon Soul Guild, consisting solely of Dragon Slayers. It was a perfect place for Exar ,for he never counted mages of the rest magic types and just the average humans as the ones who deserve to control the Earthland. Appearance . . . . . . . . . . . Personality History Magic and Abilities Immense Magical Power Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant Master Swordman Stealth Tactician Magical Aura Enhanced Strength Stunning Speed & Reflexes Enhanced Smell Enhanced Hearing Enhanced Vision Telekinesis Teleportation:'''The Magic,which allows the user to cover very large distances in the blink of an eye. It makes for an extremely fast and effective means of transportation, and can also be used in combat when the situation requires fast actions. In addition, the user has the ability to transport multiple individuals not in their immediate vicinity to a different location. '''Requip:Swordman ' ' Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic ''': Exar is adept with his Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. As a Shadow dragon slayer, Exar consumes the shadows and anything black in color to regain his strength and to heal the wounds. The power of attacks depends on his dark emotions like sadness, loneliness, hatred, anger and so on. It is known for it's destructive force. The dark energy, when released, blows away and incinerates everything on it's way, blinds human's eyes. As a Third Generation Dragon Slayer,Michael uses his abilities in a different way.Through the intense training he obtained the ability to use the lacrima not only as a power up and a key to Dragon Force, but also to use it at it's full power, along with his magic, that was taught him by a Dragon. Combining both powers of lacrima and his own, Exar's power becomes equal two extremely powerful Dragon slayers. His immense magic power in combat makes him indestructible enemy. '''Spells ' '''Dragon Slayer Ultimate Art Ascendancy of the Shadow Dragon: Shattering the Skies Above Dragon Force Dragon Force is an advanced Dragon Slayer ability. When a Dragon Slayer enters Dragon Force, they effectively turns into a humanoid Dragon, gaining reptilian scales and traits, such as further elongated, and sharper, canines and scale-like patterns on their skin. According to Zero, Dragon Force is the final, most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain; granting them power comparable to that which a real Dragon possesses: the power to utterly destroy everything. When engaged, as per most general "powered up states", Dragon Force greatly increases the damage done by standard Dragon Slayer spells, their physical and magical attributes, and grants the user access to more advanced, powerful attacks. When Exar enters the Shadow Dragon Force, he firstly changes in appearance because of the extremely high concentration of etherion and the said element: the reptilian scales appear around his eyes and on his forehead; a scale-like dark grey pattern covers his face and whole body, the canines are becoming more beast-like and sharper. Exar's eyes emit the dark glow . Dragon Force amplifies the Caster's Magic Power to the behemoth levels. Exar's strength grows hundredfold stronger. As with the output and potency of all of the spells performed by him. The Magic Power flowing through him becomes completely over the top and is being output:in case of Exar's Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic, he radiates the fog of shadows which shrouds the area. The basic "Dragon's Claw" spell,which is Exar's favourite one to perform, is becoming such strong, that it will easily turn the ancient forest of thousands of giant trees into a wasteland, or will demolish the army of countess heavy armored soldiers. When in Dragon Force, Exar also archieves the access to the Dragon Slayer Ultimate Art '''spell, which is the final and deadliest spell of the Dragon Slayer Magic. He becomes totally resistant to most of natural factors such as scalding heat,freezing coldness,gale and hard solid objects striking him at the critical speed,nothing will harm him,though there's no physical harm to cause him,this means that all senses of pain are denied. The user's physical strength is also being amplified to the extremely high levels. With one punch he is able to shatter the Dragon's scales, sending the Dragon fly away on the long distance and then knocking it out, the punch of the 120 meter high rock will shatter it to pieces. The strength becomes enhanced to the point that with a swing of Michael's arm will create the gale and the force wave, which shall blow away the surrounding humans,crumble the buildings and rip the trees with roots. The simple foot stamp will provoke the earthquake, which knocks down people standing around and makes the buildings fall. The punch of a human (whether he's a powerful mage or not) will shatter every bone in the body and will tear through the flesh,leaving a bloody hole,the body becomes ripped apart,and there's nothing leaves but the bloody mess,which is lying 300 meters away from the user. The speed and reflexes become stunningly enhanced too. He becomes capable of dodging the eruption of the hailfire which moves at the speed of light,not to mention the melee attacks and etc. Dragon Force grants the Caster the ability to nulify the offending magic, by incinerating it with the power of the element used by the caster '''Shadow Drive Drive is a Dragon Slayer ability and a type of Magic-amplification technique used by Third Generation Dragon Slayers that brings out the true power of their capabilities as a user of Dragon Slayer Magic, excluding the power boost granted by Dragon Force, yet, at the same time, seemingly enhancing the user's physical prowess to a degree, particularly the user's speed. The Drive spell is exclusive to Third-Generation Dragon Slayers; and as the name indicates, it is activated via some kind of mechanism; in this case, Drive is initiated by harnessing the power of the Dragon Slayer Lacrima which is embedded within the user's body. Exar's Drive increases the damage done by standard Dragon Slayer spells to the extremely high level, and grants him access to more advanced, powerful attacks. It also drastically enhances him physical prowess, giving him the critically enhanced strength, enough to lift up a grown up man holding him by the throat and to easily throw the man away at the distances of at least 30 meters or even to leave the crackles on the thick stone wall, Exar becomes capable of lifting up the ten ton objects without putting an effort. The regular punch will rip human's body apart. Exar becomes more resistant to damage. Once the concrete slab,fallen on his head, had been crumbled apart on lots of tiny pieces, and Exar haven't felt any pain or even a feeling of something hitting his head. His body becomes more resistant to the extreme temperatures: he easily walks into the burning house and spend there about an hour without being heavily scorched, the maximum of his high temperature resistance is about 9000 degress above zero. In case of low temperatures he is capable of spending days in the ice cave without warm clothing and fire,the maximum of his low temperature resistance is about 80 degrees (Celcius) below the zero. Exar's speed and reflexes increases tenfold. He becomes capable of running at the speed about 160 km/h. Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic Shadow Body Shadow Dragon's Roar ''(影竜の咆哮 ''Eiryū no hōkō) Shadow Dragon's Claw ''(影竜''かぎつめ Eiryū no kurō) 'Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang '(影竜破砕牙 Eiryū no Saiga) 'Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk '(影竜シルク日食 Eiryū no Ashiginu) 'Shadow Dragon's Sword Horn '(影竜剣ホーンを日食 Eiryū no Ken Hōn) 'Shadow Dragon's Scythe '(影竜鎌日食 Eiryū no Kama) 'Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash '(影竜の連雀閃 Eiryū no Renjakusen) 'Shadow Dragon's Slash '(影竜の斬撃 Eiryū no Zangeki) 'Shadow Dragon's Whips '(影竜鞭 Eiryū no Muchi) Equipment Quote Trivia Exar's appearance is based off Shinichirou Tokizane from Blood-C,anime and manga series. The character's name is a reference to Star Wars characters Exar Kun and Antinnis Tremayne. Category:Dark Mage Category:Dragon Slayer __FORCETOC__